I Will Come To You
by Copacabana
Summary: H/D. Harry feels meaningless and lonely. Short, mostly dialogue, rated as it is for suicidal themes and such. No character death, and yes, Draco is in here, its not one of those one-sided things


A/N: Right, short, mostly dialogue, rated as it is for suicidal themes and such.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
~*~  
  
"You don't have to reach out for me,  
  
I will come to you"  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"I don't care," Draco said. "I don't give a damn if you want my help or not. You have no right t - "  
  
  
  
"I have every right, its my life and I can fucking take it whenever the hell I want."  
  
  
  
"You spoiled selfish little fuck. How dare you. How DARE you do that to people."  
  
  
  
"Oh trust me, I won't be missed. I'm not hurting anyone."  
  
  
  
"That's a lie and you know it is. Even if nobody cared about you, you know how many would be emotionally shattered? Ever think of that? Did you figure, maybe, that a suicide might cheer up our everyday lives? Add a little spice in an otherwise boring, monotonous world of Wars against Evil Overlords."  
  
  
  
"It wont make a difference."  
  
  
  
"Like hell it won't. It'll make a huge difference. It's a sign that everything's falling apart, and that nobody can escape it. If you can't nobody can."  
  
  
  
"I'm just as good as anybody, what the hell makes me different?"  
  
  
  
"L - "  
  
  
  
"No! Tell me goddamit! Is it the fucking scar? Is it the fact that my parents died to protect me when I was a young child? Well guess what! It didn't mean a thing, and I didn't defeat Voldemort, I just bought the world some spare time. AND IT WASN'T EVEN ME! It was my mother."  
  
  
  
"You're. . . You're Magical." Draco said, smiling slightly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm a wizard bu - "  
  
  
  
"No, not that kind of magic." ___Gently placed a hand above Harry's heart. "Your heart, it beats to a different rhythm." Harry shook his head.  
  
  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about." He said closing his eyes again.  
  
  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. Look at me." No response. "Look at me Harry." He repeated, more harshly this time, the other boy complied. "You're special because you're real. You aren't flawless, but you're here, living, breathing."  
  
  
  
"So are a lot of people!" Harry began.  
  
  
  
"Listen to me, I'm asking you to please just listen. I'm probably not going to make much sense to you now, but you need to hear this anyway." Harry granted him a nod.  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter. You're a mystery, an enigma. You amaze people because you can be so many things at once. You're experienced but you're innocent. You're lonely yet surrounded by loved ones. You're happy yet tortured. Angst and sorrow seem to follow you, yet you're a strong believer."  
  
  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. It's a good thing too, because Draco wasn't finished.  
  
  
  
"You're intriguing, and that is what keeps people alive. There are three kinds of people in the world, those interested in puzzles, those afraid of puzzles and the puzzles themselves. You," He said, placing a fingertip gently on the tip of the Gryffindor's nose. "Are a puzzle. People either regard you as an artifact, or fear you, either way you have control and respect."  
  
  
  
"That doesn't mean they need me, if that's true then my death would be regarded as a cause for relief or a cause for celebration of freedom."  
  
  
  
"Where would we be without a purpose? Who better to give us a purpose then a master? Everyone would fall apart without you and you know it."  
  
  
  
"Would you?" Harry asked, looking down at the floor.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Draco responded, cupping Harry's chin in his hands and forcing Harry to look him in the eye.  
  
  
  
"I," He continued with a small smirk, "Am the puzzle master, and you are my most complex, intricate undertaking ever. I love you for it." He heard Harry gasp before leaning in so that their lips touched in the kiss that represented the beginning.  
  
  
  
~*~ Right, that's it, if u got this far, wouldn't cost ya to drop a review, eh? Sequels are a possibility upon popular demand. 


End file.
